dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miss A
center|645px miss A *'Nombre:' miss A (미스에이) Se pronuncia: miss "ei". **'¿Por qué "miss A"?:' Significa Señorita Asia, hace referencia a que el grupo esta compuesto por chicas originarias de China y Corea. Tambien A por "A Class" ''que se refire a que están preparadas al 100% en todas las áreas, Clase A. Y para dar una performance completa que deje impactados con la habilidad que ellas pueden mostrar. *'Número de Miembros: 4 Chicas (2 Chinas y 2 Coreanas). *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color Oficial: --''' *'''Nombre Fanclub Oficial: Say A. *'Debut:' 30 de Junio del 2010. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment -> (La misma que [[Wonder Girls|'' ]]OneDay, Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, JOO, JJ Project, 15& y GOT7 .) - (Sub agencia -> AQ Entertainment -> misma que Baek Ah Yeon). Carrera 'Pre Debut Antes de su debut, eran más conocidas como la “versión china” o “segunda versión” del grupo de idols femeninas Wonder Girls, la sensación del pop coreano proveniente de JYP Entertainment quienes, al final del año 2009, se convirtieron en el primer talento local en aparecer en el Billboard Hot 100. Al principio miss A sería un quinteto conocidas como "JYP Sister", pero dos de las integrantes abandonaron el proyecto. Quedando así un trío conformado por: Jia, Fei y Lim. Ésta última abandonaría el grupo para unirse a Wonder Girls luego de que Mimi se fuera en el 2010. Poco después se unió Suzy , la cual ya había trabajado como modelo de varias marcas. Siendo ya un trío lanzaron un single comercial para la marca Samsung. El 22 de Junio de 2010, Miss A fue oficialmente anunciado como un cuarteto, con Min uniéndose al grupo, quien fue Trainne por 7 años. Junto a Hyoyeon (SNSD) eran conocidas como "Littles Winners". Un canal de YouTube fue hecho para el grupo. Después, el 30 de Junio, estrenaron el vídeo para su primer single "Bad Girl Good Girl", de su mini álbum "Bad But Good" conteniendo cuatro canciones. '''Debut miss A, compuesta por las integrantes chinas Fei y Jia, y las surcoreanas Suzy y Min, aparecieron en la escena musical el 4 de Julio con “Bad Girl, Good Girl”; que se aseguró el primer lugar en varias listas virtuales, incluyendo MelOn, Cyworld, Mnet, Soribada, Bugs, Hanteo, y Monkey 3 en tan sólo cinco días de su aparición. Habían probado ya ser bastante diferentes de sus predecesoras (WG), tanto en estilo de música como en la imagen del grupo, pero la primera semana de su carrera de cantantes habían demostrado que podrían llegar a ganarse su misma reputación. Las poderosas voces y movimientos de baile que el cuarteto ha revelado al público, mientras cantan sobre una mujer de gran personalidad y confianza que quiere a un hombre que la ame por ser quien es, han demostrado que no se trata del típico grupo novato. '2011: Su regreso a los escenarios con "Love Alone" y "A Class"' El 30 de Abril del 2011 JYP subió un video donde daba un adelanto de 15 segundos del Primer Albúm de Miss A, álbum de larga duración que se llama A Class se estrenó en Mayo del 2011. Miss A reveló su nuevo Digital Single "Love Alone" el 3 de Mayo de 2011, single que fue utilizado en el Ice Show de KimYuna una famosa patinadora artistica. El video de este Digital Single se estrenó el 11 de Mayo de 2011 en su cuenta de YouTube en el cual las 4 integrantes aparecen cantando en el Ice Show de KimYuna. 'Good Bye Baby' El 18 de julio se liberó el primer Album en la cuenta oficial de YouTube de miss A. El grupo lanza el primer teaser de su primer Album A Class Teasers el 11 de julio empezo con Min ya que cada miembro tiene un trama diferente: empezó con Min en julio 11, seguida por Fei el 12 de julio, Jia el 13 de julio y terminó con Suzy el 14 de julio . El video musical completo fue lanzado el 18 de julio en oficial de Miss A Youtube cuenta, junto con el álbum. . La canción principal fue lanzada digitalmente el 16 de julio y el video musical fue lanzado dos días después. La canción resultó ser popular muy rápidamente encabezando los rankings de varias listas de música. El grupo tuvo su desempeño regreso el 21 de julio de 2011, con "Baby Good Bye" en M.net 's M! Countdown. Ellos realizaron al día siguiente en KBS Music Bank , MBC Show! Music Core y SBS Inkigayo . Tuvieron su primer número # 1 para "Baby Good Bye" el 28 de julio en M! Countdown . Al día siguiente, la canción fue # 1 en Music Bank y Inkigayo . Miss A debuto en China en 2011 logrando ser uno de los mas reconocidos del año. Con el Single de "A Class" . '2012: Touch (Mini Album)' Con su 4º trabajo bajo el brazo, el cuarteto vuelvio con un nuevo mini-álbum llamado "Touch", que se lanzo el 20 de febrero de 2012. El teaser del video musical salió primero con su miembro más joven Suzy , fue subido a su oficial de YouTube del canal, el 13 de febrero. El segundo teaser con su rapero Jia fue liberado el 14 de febrero. El teaser tercero con Fei fue lanzado el 15 de febrero. El teaser video musical con su último cuarto miembro Min fue lanzado el 16 de febrero. El 19 de febrero de 2012, el video musical fue subido a YouTube a través del canal oficial de Miss A y ganó más de un millón de visitas en dos días “‘Touch’ de miss A narra una situación en la que no se ha terminado completamente con el dolor y las lágrimas de una ruptura. Como sea, el corazón comienza a abrirse gracias al amor de otra persona. Un corazón que parecía que no podría abrirse, lo hace gracias a un toque cálido y encantador. El amor crece del dolor…” 'Independent Women Part III' Miss A volvió con su 5° proyecto Mini Álbum llamándose "Independent Women Part " .Fue lanzado el 15 de octubre de 2012. El álbum contiene cinco canciones nuevas. La canción I DON’T NEED A MAN fue su primer sencillo.Trata sobre la resolución de las chicas a no recurrir a un hombre que le pague sus necesidades, porque son chicas jóvenes y trabajadoras, que se quieren a sí mismas y confían en salir adelante sin un hombre. '2013: Videoclip Especial "Happy Valentine's Day"' El 21 de Febrero, miss A subió en su Cuenta Oficial de Youtube un Clip especial por el día de San Valentin para todas las Fans ,el vídeo clip fue lanzado el 14 de febrero pero recién salió oficialmente en su Cuenta el 21. El videoclip trata sobre que las chicas salen respectivamente en una cita con un chico( Trainee de JYP Entertainment) en el día de San Valentin ;se puede apreciar primero a Suzy paseando con este chico en la calle , Jia viendo ropa con este chico,el chico esperando a Min y por último a Fei en el carro con el chico , después se puede observar a las chicas que están preparando dulces de corazones. Este videoclip estuvo situado en las escenas de citas en Seoul y las demás escenas en Singapore ya que tuvieron su Fanmenting "Miss A Showcase Singapore ". 'Actividades en Solo' La mayoría de sus miembros no están involucradas con otras actividades a excepción de Suzy, quien participo en los doramas coreanos "Dream High", Big, Gu Family Book y la película Architecture 101 . Por otra parte, Min ha aparecido como estudiante en uno de los shows de la cadena televisiva KBS llamado "Oh My School" o mejor conocido como "100 Points Out of 100" y también ha aparecido en 2011 en la película Countdown interpretando el papel de Hyun Ji. Actualmente se encuentra participando en el drama "Reckless Family 2" junto con MinHyuk de BTOB. Jia hizo un Cameo en Dream High season 1 y 2, ha colaborado con prototype creando dos distintas camisetas, las cuales se venderan para la caridad. Igualmente se encuentra grabando el drama chino-coreano Yi You Er Fen Zhi Yi De Xia Tian. Fei ha sido nombrada como "Blue Ship" por su reciente popularidad, debido a la variedad de programas donde ha estado mostrando sus diferentes habilidades como en el programa'"Master chef Korea celebrity"', en el cual gano 3 episodios y en "Dancing With The Stars" en el que gano el primer lugar. "Hush" El segundo albúm de miss A se titulará Hush que salio a la venta el 6 de noviembre y la canción principal fue compuesta por E-Tribe, es la primera vez que miss A presentará un tema promocional no compuesto por JYP (Park Jin Young). La foto grupal muestra a las chicas de miss A llevando pantalones de cuero ajustados, un jersey corto de cuello alto y un singular collar de oro. Junto al oscuro eyeliner y el pintalabios rojo brillante miss A posa con un look fiero. La primera imagen teaser muestra que miss A seguirá con el concepto femenino, misterioso y sensual que las caracteriza. La segunda imagen muestra los a Min en una ducha (imagen candente). La tercera imagen una expresión seria de Suzy con lollipop en mano. La cuarta a Jia cruzada de brazos. Finalmente se revela la última imagen a cargo de Fei chapoteando tras conocer el primer video teaser. Esta última foto teaser fue revelada exclusivamente a través de Naver para sus fans.Se revela el video de su nueva cancion y su nuevo album Hush que da una nueva faceta de Miss A la faceta de una chica sexy. Integrantes 600px Integrantes (izq. a der.): 'Fei, Min, Jia, Suzy *Fei (Vocalista y Bailarina). *Jia (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina). *Min (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Suzy (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae). Discografía 'Corea 'Álbums' 'Mini Álbums' 'Singles' 'Singles Comerciales' 'China' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' Programas TV *MBC Gayo Daejun 2013 (31/12/13) *MBC Drama Awards (30/12/13, Suzy) *SBS Gayo Daejun 2013 (29/12/13) *MBC Real Men (29/12/13) * KBS2 The Human Condition (28/12/13) * KBS Yoo Hee Yeol sketchbook (27/12/13) *KBS Gayo Daejun (27/12/13) *SBS MTV The Show (17/12/13) *MTV TAIWAN (16/12/13) *Hunan TV “Day Day Up” (16/12/13) *JTBC Hidden Singer 2 (14/12/13, Fei, Jia y Min) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea Entertaiment (12/12/13, entrevista) *Hunan TV ‘Bai Bian Da Ka Xiu’ (12/12/13) *Hunan TV Your face sounds familiar (11/12/13) *One Night of TV Entertainment (11/12/13, Suzy) *Arirang TV Pops in Seoul (11/12/13, entrevista) *SBS The Show: All about K-Pop (10/12/13) *Arirang TV Simply Kpop (9/12/13) *KBS 2 Days 1 Night (8/12/13, Suzy) *SBS The Show Talk (3/12/13) *East Sports Award (2/12/13) *KBS2 Entertainment Weekly (30/11/13, Suzy, entrevista) *Tencent Games Carnival 2013 (29/11/13) *TvN Wandering Band (28/11/13) *The Human Condition (30.11.13) *MBC Music Core (30.11.13, Suzy como MC especial) *MTV The Show (26.11.13) *KBS Hello Counselor (25.11.13) *Section TV Entertainment Communication (24.11.13) *Running Man (24.11.13, Suzy) *JTBC Entertainment News (23.11.13, entrevista) *Star King (23.11.13, Fei y Min) *KBS2 Global Request Show: A Song For You (22.11.13) *After School Club (20.11.13) *Starcast 'Line Star Chatting' (18.11.13, entrevista) *Inkigayo (17.11.13, Fei y Suzy como MC especial) *Stak King (16.11.13, Fei y Min) *Hope TV (15.11.13) *Wide Entertainment News - The Music Interview (14.11.13, entrevista) *GLANCE STAR (14.11.13, entrevista) *JJang TV (13.11.13, entrevista) *Night of TV entertainment (13.11.13, Suzy, entrvista) *Happy Together 3 (12.11.13, Fei y Suzy) *GSTV WithGS (12.11.13, entrevista) *KBS Morning News Time (12.11.13, Suzy) *Hello Counselor (11.11.13, Fei y Min) *MNET WIDE Entertainment News (7.11.13) *Youtube Music Awards (3.11.13, Min como MC) *Entertainment Weekly (26.10.13) *O'live Show (1.10.13, Fei) *Idol Star Athletics Championships 2013 (19-20.09.13) *KBS1TV "Real Experience! Embrace the World" (2013, Fei) *All The Kpop (23.07.13, Jia y Min) *Amazing Dance de Hunan TV (23.07.13, Fei) *All The KPOP Summer Vacation Special E02 (16.07.13, Fei y Min) *All The KPOP Summer Vacation Special E01 (9.07.13, Fei y Min) *Dancing With the Stars 3 (2013, Fei) *KPOP Star 2 (31.03.13, Jia) *Master Chef Korea Celebrity (2013, Fei) *Reckless Family (2013, Min) Programas de Radio * Love Game Radio (22/12/13) *SBS PowerFM Jung Sunghee’s A Night Like Tonight (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Super Junior Kiss the Radio (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Lee Sora Music Plaza (5/12/13) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (28/11/13) *MBC Kim Shin Young's Music Party FM4U (21/11/13) *MBC Radio Shindong Shim Shim Tapa (21/11/13) *MBC Younha's Starry Night Radio (20/11/13) *MBC C-RADIO "Idol True Colors" (2013, Fei y Jia) *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12) *MBC Radio (06/03/12) *MBC Radio (01/03/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11) *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 Min y Jia ) Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, ZE:A, 4minute, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, Sistar) TEAM SIII (2012). *This Christmas - JYP NATION (Miss A, Wonder Girls , Joo , 2PM , 2AM , SANE, JYP). *TOUCH Korea - (Feat. 2PM ). Temas para Dramas * Don't Forget Me (OST Gu Family Book) -Suzy * I Still Love You (OST Big) - Suzy. * You´re My Star (OST Dream High 2) - Suzy. *Living Like A Fool (OST Bachelor's Vegetable Store) - Min. *Too Much Tears (OST Me Too, Flower!) - Suzy. *Winter Child (OST Dream High) - Suzy. *Dream High (OST Dream High) - Suzy. *Only Hope (OST Dream High) - Suzy. *Maybe (OST Dream High) - Suzy ft Kim Soo Hyun CF *Crossfire Video Game (2013, junto a 2PM ) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (2013) *Roem Spring (2013) *Samsung Galaxy S3 (2012) *Korea Tourism Organization (2011- 2012) *Edwin Fall/Winter Collection con Nichkhun (2011- 2012) *ANI PLACE (2011) *Samsung Galaxy 3 (Olympic Campaign 2011) *Edwin Casual (2010 - 2012) *Skin Anniversary cosmetic (2010) *Freestyle (2010) *LesMore (2010) * Samsung Anycall (China) (2010) Colaboraciones de Vídeos *Min: San E - Tasty San. *Jia: M&D - Close Ur Mouth, 2PM - Color *Suzy: Son Ho Young - Pretty But Hateful. *Fei: Huh Gong - I Only Love You, 2PM - Color *miss A: JYPNATION - This Christmas Conciertos participativos *2014: Fans Party in Hongkong [ Primer concierto en solitario ] *2013: KBS1 15th Korea-China Music Festival (15/12/13) *2013: SBS Winter Concert (6/12/13) *2013: Hospital Charity Concert (2/12/13) *2013: 27th Golden Disk Awards in Malaysia International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *2012: K-POP Music in China *2012: K-POP Festival in Vietnam *2012: Korean Music Wave in Bangkok *2012: JYP Nation in Japan *2012: JYP Nation in Seoul *2012: TTV Super Star (New Year's Eve Program) in Taipei Arena, Taiwan *2011: M LIVE by CJ, Most Amazing *2011: K-Pop Music Fest in Sydney *2011: Kaohsiung Kpop Festival in Taiwan *2011: Jakarta FantastiKpop Festival *2011: JYP Nation in Japan *2010: JYP Nation Team Play Concert Premios Curiosidades *Al principio debutaría como grupo en China pero finalmente JYP decidió hacerlas debutar en Corea. *Lim (Wonder Girls) debutaria con miss A, pero finalmente debutó con las Wonder Girls. *Son uno de los pocos grupos KPOP donde las integrantes 50% chino y 50% coreano. *Cada integrante de Miss A tiene su propio club de fans: Fei (Feithful) Jia (Jiattacks) Min (M&M) Suzy(Sueweeties) *Miss A a diferencia de los otros grupos, no estan obligadas a vivir juntas, En la actualidad, Jia vive sola, Suzyy Fei viven juntas, y Min con su abuela. *Con JYP decidieron su nombre miss A *Miss A no tiene líder, ellas lo decidieron ya que se sienten muy unidas, no lo cren necesario. *En su año debut, despues de 2 meses de debutar se posicionaron inmediatamente entre los 10 grupos más famosos y exponentes del KPOP, manteniendose en la lista. *En cuanto a los conceptos de sus canciones en "Bad Girl, Good Girl" fue la fuerza femenina y la chica mala, en "Breathe" 'es una imagen de una linda chica que se enamora por primera vez, '"Good-Bye Baby"'es la chica poderosa y sexy, '"Touch" la femenina y delicada, "I Don't Need A Man" 'una chica que sobrevive por sí misma. *Todas a excepción de Fei han hecho raps para los distintos comeback. Suzy debutó en el rap con "'Touch" y Min debuto en el rap con "I Don't Need A Man". Se espera que Fei lo haga en el proximo comeback. *Son el primer grupo de chicas en ganar un premio en charts a la semana de su debut, el primero grupo de chicos fue CNBLUE, con 15 días. *Su primer full Album A CLASS fue un perfect All-kill posicionandose con su single official "G'oodbye Baby'" en el y todas sus canciones también en todos los charts de musica. Lo mismo sucedió con su mini album debut Bad But Good. *La revista SPIN publicó los 10 grupos y canciones KPOP mas famosas del 2012 en America. PSY estaba en primera posición, GDragon con "Crayon" segundo y miss A con "I Dont Need A Man" en tercer lugar. *miss A es parte de la primera generación de''' JYP NATION.' *Son consideradas uno de los grupos más poderosos y flexibles del KPOP gracias a sus potentes y complicadas coreografias, ademas de cantar muy bien en el escenario. *Fueron felicitadas por Jackie Chan quien dijo haberse sentido muy orgulloso e impresionado por el Performance que ellas hicieron en los MAMA 2011. *Tienen su propio cine en China, todo lo que se encuentra en el es relacionado con ellas. *La mayoría de miembros de los Club de Fans ('SAY A') son chicos. *Trabajaron con un coreografo americano que trabajo con artistas con '''Beyonce' en Single Ladies, en su canción "I Dont Need A Man". Ademas con el productor de la cantante britanica Pixie Lott para su canción "If I Were A Boy" *Las chicas han sido participes de sus proyectos, asi como el vestuarios, coreografias, el diseños de sus albumes. *Taecyeon de 2PM escribió para miss A la canción "Madness" para su nuevo mini-álbum y colaboró también en ella. *Miss A es uno de los grupos más conocidos en China del K-Pop ya que 2 de sus integrantes son Chinas. Siempre que van a promocionar o visitar las reciben millones de fans por lo que siempre deben estar con guardaespaldas y sus canciones version china siempre se gana en los primeros lugares en los charts, son muy queridas. *Miss A dice que son muy desobedientes a lo que se debe a la protección de sus guardaespaldas, ya que ellas mientras ellos no miran, se acercan a sus fans rapidamente y reciben las cartas, regalos etc. *Las chicas prefieren estar ocupadas en el escenario y haciendo actividades todo el día juntas que estar descansando en sus dormitorios. No les gusta estar haciendo nada. *Suzy, En una entrevista que le Hizo una de las revistas en la que actualmente fue modelo, dijo que ahora Fei se mudo, por lo que ahora ella vive sola, fei se mudo a otro departamento, min vive con su abuela y Jia vive sola tambien en un departamento. *Regresaron el 6 de noviembre con Hush, producido por E-Tribe, conocido por producir grandes musicales para Girls Generation y Lee Hyori. Esta es la primera que promueven una cancíon que no a sido ni escrita ni compuesta por su CEO JYP *Miss A es el unico grupo que ha alcanzado las mas altas calificaciones de transmisión con un 13.8% para el evento de KBS Gayo DaeJun 2013. *Junto con F(x) son consideradas por muchos como las princesas del kpop. *Despues de 3 años, su cancion debeut "Bad Girl, Good Girl" sigue ocupando el #1 en el ranking de Melon del 2010. *En la perfomance de "Hush" en el 3rd Gaon Chart Kpop Award, Suzy tuvo un incidente con la parte superior de su ropa ya que se le rompió; a pesar de esto ella preferio seguir hasta el final de la perfomance, mostrando su profesionalismo. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial - miss A *Web Oficial - AQ ENT. *Fan Cafe Oficial Miss A *Canal de Youtube oficial *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Fei *Twitter Jia *Twitter Min *Twitter Suzy Instagram *Instagram Jia *Instagram Min Galería Miss_A01.jpg Miss_A02.jpg Miss_A03.jpg Miss_A04.jpg Miss_A05.jpg Miss_A06.jpg Miss_A07.jpg Miss_A08.jpg Miss_A09.jpg Miss_A10.jpg Miss_A11.jpg Miss_A12.jpg Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|Miss A - "Love Again" thumb|right|295px|Miss A "Bad Girl, Good Girl" 'Internacional' thumb|left|295 px|Miss A "Love Alone"(English Ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295 px|Miss A "Love Again" (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:CPop